<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>NU'EST Drive AU Drabble Part 1/5: Afternoon Drive with Aron by Jun_sk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27971630">NU'EST Drive AU Drabble Part 1/5: Afternoon Drive with Aron</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jun_sk/pseuds/Jun_sk'>Jun_sk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>NU'EST Drive AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NU'EST</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Humor, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:41:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27971630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jun_sk/pseuds/Jun_sk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After failing for the umpteenth time, you recruited your best friend, Aron, to teach you how to drive. While you may have started off the driving lesson as friends, Aron clearly has other plans...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aron Kwak/ Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>NU'EST Drive AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>NU'EST Drive AU Drabble Part 1/5: Afternoon Drive with Aron</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>最近　好きな　曲を　教えて<br/>
僕の答えは　「君」だから<br/>
Tell me your recent favorite song<br/>
Because my answer will be “you”</p><p>Aron: You know when I told you to change lanes, I meant gently turning to the right, not swerving into it like you’re in Fast and Furious: Tokyo Drift. </p><p>Y/N: Sorry, I’m really trying but I just can’t seem to get the angle right…</p><p>Aron: Look, I know I willingly agreed to be your driving coach but I’m way too young and too handsome to die right now. </p><p>Y/N: Aron, I swear to god…</p><p>Aron: Ok ok calm down, I’m just kidding.  Don’t worry, Pledis’s number one driver will make sure you get your driving license safely. Now stop panicking and just relax, it’ll be ok. I’m with you. </p><p>Y/N: Thank you...it really means a lot to me.</p><p>Y/N: Ok, I can do this! Could you maybe turn on some music? I think it’ll help to calm me down. </p><p>Aron: Yeah sure, what music do you like? </p><p>Y/N: Hmm…I’m into jazz lately. What about you? </p><p>Aron: You. I like you.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed this mini attempt at a NU'EST AU Drabble written in celebration of Drive's release. Do also stay tuned for the other members' imagines :D </p><p>Kamsa Thank you~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>